Packet transferring systems may be utilized to share information among multiple nodes, in which a node may be any electronic component that communicates with another electronic component in a networked system. For example, a node may be a memory device or processor in a computing system (e.g., a computer). The computing system may have a plurality of nodes that need to be able to communicate with one another. A node may employ data buffers to store incoming packets temporarily until they can be processed. Packets may be forwarded from one node to another across physical links, which may be divided into virtual channels. These virtual channels may further be allocated into a number of different virtual channel classes with different priority levels for packets. However, buffering may be limited by uneven traffic distribution among different priority packets. For example, buffer space allocated to a specific packet type or priority may be oversubscribed thereby causing congestion for this packet type while buffer space allocated to a different packet type may be underutilized thereby resulting in inefficient use of buffer resources. The overall quality of service (QoS) may be degraded due to high latency during data transmission. Additionally, the throughput and link utilization may be drastically reduced if one or more of the nodes are oversubscribed, and its packet queues back up and consume a large fraction of the available buffers. Thus, there is a need for improving the allocation of buffer space.